


the one who looks up

by caprileo



Category: Gundam SEED Stargazer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, can be read as platonic too if u want!, sven is a huge astrology nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprileo/pseuds/caprileo
Summary: selene finds sven in his usual spot.





	the one who looks up

_There he is,_  Selene thought to herself as she spotted Sven sitting on the hillside with his arms around his knees. Searching for Sven was a common occurrence now, as he frequently disappeared places without telling anyone his whereabouts. Selene knew exactly where to find him, however. He sat in silence, looking up at the sky, his eyes silently searching as the tall grass rustled around him.

Without a word, she settled onto the grass next to him. Icy dew droplets collected on the blades of grass, and it was chilly enough to make her breath billow out in foggy clouds. It was pleasant, though. Not like the cold in the Stargazer, when they were on their way back to Earth, the kind of biting chill that feels like it seeps into your bones. It was a nice cold. A crisp cold that made the air smell just a little bit like frost when a breeze blew by.

Suddenly, Sven's clear, low voice broke her reverie.

"It makes you feel so small, doesn't it?"

Selene looked at him, then glanced back up at the sky.

"Yeah." From the hill they were on it seemed so vast. There wasn't a tree or building in sight, just a straight smooth line where the horizon met the sky. There was a beat of silence before Selene spoke.

"Isn't it amazing to think we're looking at the same stars that people looked at many thousands of years ago?" she mused softly. Sven turned to face her.

"...Well, technically," he replied, "they're not. It takes many light years for the light from the star to travel across space, so by the time it reaches your eye it's actually-"

Selene raised an eyebrow, and Sven let out a resigned sigh. "I... suppose they're in the same spots. So... kinda." Selene smiled at him, amused. He turned his gaze back up to the sky.

"Do you know any constellations?" asked Selene.

"You see those three up there? All in a row?" He gestured toward a neat line of bright stars.

Selene hummed.

"I think so."

"That's Orion's belt. You know that one, right? Those three stars are named Alnilam, Mintaka and Alnitak." He raised an arm and pointed to each of the stars as he continued.

"Hatsya, the tip of his sword...Meissa, his head...Saiph, his right knee... and over there, the left knee, Rigel. Orion's brightest star." His voice changed as he spoke. It was a little less cold than it usually was, like there was something soft and warm bubbling up from underneath the surface. His eyes were different too. It was only there for a second, but Selene saw it. A flicker of light. Of hope. He looked back at Selene. In an instant the light faded, almost like he was suddenly aware of how much he had been talking.

"Sorry, am I..." 

Selene shook her head rapidly. 

"No, no. You're absolutely fine." She paused.

"It's just that... I've never heard you so excited about something before."

"O-oh." Sven looked relieved. "Yeah. I guess I just... I've always been interested in the sky. I've had to leave so many things in my life behind, but... I guess it was just something that I always held onto." He gazed back up at the sky. The warmth returned, and Selene wondered just what it was he was thinking of.

"I bet you were glad that you got to go to space, then, weren't you?" she said after a beat of silence.

"I was." Sven smiled slightly. "Plus that's... where I got to meet you."

Selene glanced back at him, surprised. It was almost too dark to see, but she could tell his face was flushed bright pink.

"Er..." he stammered, trying to change the subject. "Did you know the middle star in the sword isn't even a star? It's a nebula. A formation of dust, hydrogen, helium, and-"

Selene giggled as he continued on. As Sven spoke, his eyes lighting up once again, she remembered Sol's words about Stargazer and smiled.

_"The one who looks up._

_The one who looks at the stars beyond."_

**Author's Note:**

> i just watched stargazer and thought they were cute :) the end scene was adorable
> 
> (ps. do u know how hard it was to write about constellations and stars and stuff which i know absolutely nothing about? it was hard. very hard.)


End file.
